


Out of Control

by bathandbodyworks



Series: Renegades of Legend [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Superpowers, Angst, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, dicks powers get a biiiit out of control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathandbodyworks/pseuds/bathandbodyworks
Summary: “Bruce,” Dick’s pleading now, and Jason’s looking at him with wide eyes, and he looks terrified of whatever the hell is going on. “Bruce, I don’t- I don’t know what’s happening.”-Dick’s powers don’t always listen to him.





	Out of Control

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s part 3!!!! There’s previous parts, but you don’t necessarily have to read those to read this. I hope y’all enjoy it. 
> 
> To clarify: 
> 
> Bruce: Power to create weapons out of pain  
> Dick: Power to create acid  
> Jason: Power to control water

“Bruce,” Dick’s pleading now _and he’s scaring himself_ and Jason’s looking at him with wide eyes, and he looks terrified of whatever the hell is going on. “Bruce, I don’t- I don’t know what’s happening.”

Another sob forces its way out, and he can’t stop looking at his hands as poison _pours_ out of his body. 

He’d been doing so much better. He hadn’t had an attack he couldn’t control in months, and he doesn’t know why it’s happening now. It’s never happened like this in his entire life, and he can barely see through his tears. 

It’s pouring from absolutely everywhere, places he didn’t even know it could come out of. It’s melting through his clothes and dripping onto the floor, burning the wood. He tries to step forward, but his body is shaking so fiercely he can barely stay standing. 

The pressure in his head isn’t decreasing, it just keeps building to the point where Dick thinks it’s never going to stop, not until Dick’s head is exploded into millions of pieces. It’s almost preferable to what’s happening right now. 

“Bruce, Bruce please,” he begs, and he doesn’t know what he’s begging for, maybe release, but he hates how he can feel the poison drip out of his ears, flow from his hands, and cover every millimeter of his body. Bruce makes an aborted motion before responding. 

“Dick, you have to calm down. It’s not going to stop unless you calm down, okay? You need to calm down.” Dick fists his shaking hands and just sobs harder, and more pours out of him, except he sees it shoot out from his knuckles for a second as well, and Dick can see Jason frantically jerk back. 

Oh god, Jason. He’s going to be _terrified_ of him if this ever ends, but Dick’s starting to think he’s going to shake and pour for the rest of his life. 

“I- I. Bruce, please, it hurts,” he’s whining and pleading and begging, and for once he doesn’t even care because it’s not stopping and he doesn’t even think he’s ever felt like this in his life. 

He hadn’t cried in so long, not since before he left, and he really _really_ wishes that this wasn’t what finally made him crack. 

Dick watches as Bruce raises and lowers his hand several feet in front of Dick, an attempt to calm him down, except it’s not working, and Dick can barely even stand anymore, it’s been going on for so long. 

He blindly reaches his hand behind himself and feels a table. It’s a relief to take pressure off his feet, they’re shaking too, but he only gets a few seconds of relief as his hand melts away the part of the table his hand was resting on. 

Dick jerks around, cradling his hands up to his chest as he stares in disbelief at the table. “You- you. Bruce, I-I can’t. _It’s- It’s not stopping_.”

He turns his body back around in a shaky step, and squeezes his eyes shut before opening them again with a gasp. 

He feels his body somehow shake even more violently for a moment, and he screams as the acid poison starts shooting out of his body, straight out, and he sees Bruce yank Jason behind him. 

The floor all around him is burned from where the acid dripped and landed, and he can tell his feet are sinking slightly into the floor. He’s still sobbing and shaking, and he never asked for any of this, but it’s still happening. 

Bruce angles his head to the side, and says something to Jason, only Dick can’t even hear what they’re saying over how loud his head is pulsing and how violently his heart is pounding. Jason nods in confirmation, and moves to turn out of the room, before stopping and raising his hands at Dick. 

He hears Bruce say something, and Jason say something angry back, before water is shooting out of Jason’s hands and coating most of Dick’s body. Dick immediately starts shaking less, and feels the acid wash away with the water, except it’s still pouring out of everywhere. He can’t even think about what Jason’s doing, he just wants everything to finally, finally stop. 

“Jayce- Jason, I- I need, I need more. Water- more water, Jayce.” Dick’s voice cracks when he speaks, and he barely chokes out another sentence. “Jason- Jason, please.”

Jason nods again, and Dick would smile if he could, and Jason shoots more water onto Dick’s body and Dick feels himself sink onto his hands and knees, breathing hard as the water covers everything but his face and hair. 

And finally, after what Dick knows was forever, his body stops shaking, and he can take in a breath that doesn’t make him feel like he’s dying. 

He wants to lean on someone for support as Bruce starts to move forward, but the area around him still has acid covering it, and there’s always acid on his hands after an attack. Jason drops his own hands, and the water rests on the floor, smothering the poison, reducing the acidity. 

Dick hesitantly wipes his hands across a clean section of the floor, his knees still a little shaky after everything, and winces as the floor melts away as his hands moves over it. 

“There you go, you’re okay. You’re okay.” Dick looks up into Bruce’s face, and hears Bruce sigh. “I can’t touch you yet, chum. You’re eyes aren’t quite back to normal yet, but almost, okay? You’re okay.” 

Dick exhales, it’s shaky, but it doesn’t hurt any worse than his head. He stares at his hands as he runs them over the floor, waiting and waiting for them to stop burning everything they touch. 

He can hear Bruce and Jason talk above him while he’s looking down, willing his hands to be clean and his head to stop hurting. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I don’t know! How the hell was I supposed to tell you that water just magically comes out of my hands? You didn’t tell me that Dick could do whatever that was!”

He hears Bruce sigh again. “God damn it. The water pipes, the pool, I should’ve seen it earlier. Damn it.”

“Bruce,” Dick mutters. Bruce keeps talking to Jason, and Jason keeps arguing back, so Dick repeats himself. “Bruce,” he repeats slightly louder. 

Bruce snaps his head towards Dick, dropping his body lower, careful not to rest his hand on the floor, and Jason huffs out a breath. “What is it, chum?”

Dick looks up into Bruce’s eyes. “My- my head is okay now. Can you- can you help me up?”

Bruce nods, clearly taking in his normal-looking eyes, extending a hand. “Are your hands clean?” 

“Yeah, yeah. They’re- they’re clean.”

Dick reaches out his hand, resting it on Bruce’s before he uses it to pull himself up. It’s not until he’s uncurled that he realizes that he’s naked, his clothes melted off. Bruce seems to realize it again, too. 

“Jason,” Bruce snaps. Jason turns to look at Dick.

“Oh, shit. Yeah, I’ll go get a towel.” Jason runs out of the room, and Dick feels another tear slide down his face, watching as the poison drips onto the floor. 

He waits until Jason is gone before speaking. “I’m- I’m sorry, Bruce. My fault- my fau–“

Bruce cuts him off. “Dick, no. It’s not. You don’t have any choice. It’s not your fault.”

Dick shakes his head. He’s had these powers for almost fifteen years, and he can’t even control them a fraction as well as Jason just did. “I just- I just want to be normal, Bruce. I just want- want to be like everyone else.”

“Dick, don’t worry about this. Not right now,” Bruce says. “Let’s just get you up to bed.”

Dick’s hand is still in Bruce’s, and he pushes his body up to his full height, still significantly shorter than Bruce. Jason runs back into the room, towel in hand, and he holds the towel out to a naked Dick, with his head turned awkwardly to the side. 

“Uh. Here ya go.” 

Dick graciously accepts it, wrapping the towel around his waist using one hand. He lets Bruce walk him up to the room he sleeps in when he stays at the manor, and collapses on to the bed. 

“Thank you, Bruce.” 

Bruce grunts in reply. “Get some sleep, Dick. We’ll talk later.”

Dick nods, his eyes already closed, burying the side of his face in his pillow as he thinks about how much easier his life would be if he wasn’t cursed. About how much less stressful everything would be if he had powers like Jason, or even Bruce. He falls asleep, dreaming of a world where things are finally better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave comments and/or kudos!!!


End file.
